Current headlamp adjusters usually have a clutch feature incorporated therein. The clutching feature is designed to prevent the destruction of the adjuster if the headlamp is significantly over aimed. Typically, they are designed such that the clutching torque of the adjuster is lower than the destruction torque of the adjuster or the destruction torque of the headlamp.
For example, in one known type of adjuster the clutching action can be activated anywhere in between both ends of travel of the adjusting screw and the amount of force applied in the direction of the screw axis on the ball socket is substantial enough to disengage the adjustment screw from the ball socket. If the clutching torque of the adjuster is too low the adjuster may clutch prematurely and not be able to adjust the headlamp; however, the problem remains that the clutching torque required to adjust the headlamp properly is higher than the destruction torque of the ball socket.